This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of the Ericaceae family which as been named Erica `Augustina`. This new Heather variety was discovered by me in the Spring of 1985. I discovered thousands of little seedlings growing in between the plants and rows of a cultivated field of Erica persoluta `Sunset` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,336) in my commercial nursery at Watsonville, Calif. Erica persoluta `Sunset` is believed to be the seed parent of the new variety and the pollen parent is unknown. Over a period of weeks these tiny seedlings, which had apparently germinated from seeds deposited by the Erica persoluta `Sunset` plants the previous season, were dug up and potted and placed in a lath-house. By August of the same year, I began to plant the healthiest survivors of the "volunteer" seedlings in a field by themselves. Approximately 22,000 seedlings were planted.
In August of 1986, I found two plants from this field in full bloom. The plants were tall and have a beautiful rosy color. I kept the field of plants for another year and in August of 1987, I observed that the same two plants had retained the characteristics identified the previous year: color, length, and especially early blooming habit. Most significant was the blooming period, which predeeds the well-known variety Erica Regerminans by at least eight (8) weeks.
In January 1988, I selected one of the plants to proprogate and named the new plant `Augustina`. The plant was dug up and potted in a large container and placed in the lath-house to continue growing for propagative stock. By August 1988, I had over three thousand (3000) rooted plants, which has now resulted in a field of blooming plants of sufficient size to assure that the new variety will hold its novel characteristics.
The closest commercial cultivar to my new variety of which I am aware is the Heather Erica Regerminan. The distinguishing characteristics which are outstanding in the new cultivar and which distinguish it from Erica Regerminan are as follows:
1. Erica `Augustina` blooms about mid-August, eight to ten weeks earlier than the closest commercial cultivar Erica Regerminans, which blooms in late October or early November.
2. Erica `Augustina` is a deeper, richer, rose-magenta color than Erica Regerminan.
3. Erica `Augustina` resembles Erica Regerminan in fragrance and in the size and shape of the bloom.
The geographic location where the `Augustina` was discovered is along the temperate central coast of California. The soil is sandy and has a pH of approximately 5.6. `Augustina` has been found to grow well in heavier clay soils with higher pH values also.
This new variety can also tolerate several hours of below-freezing temperatures, and seems to resist the powdery mildew which affects the Erica persoluta `Sunset` heather and the persoluta heather.
The original `Augustina` plant came from seed and I would presume they are also capable of producing seed. I have not looked for any seed since the `Augustina` is propagated by cuttings.
The seed parent of the new variety is the Erica persoluta `Sunset`, but the pollen parent is not known; therefore I am not able to determine the species affiliation of `Augustina`.